borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands
Borderlands is a science fiction first-person shooter game with RPG elements created by Gearbox Software for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was revealed in the September 2007 issue of Game Informer magazine. Borderlands is the first in a planned franchise and was released on October 20, 2009. Gameplay Borderlands features 4-player 'drop-in, drop-out' cooperative online play along with single-player and 2-player split screen co-op modes. In addition, players have access to color customizable vehicles for vehicular combat. Deceased enemies drop random equipment, which is available for you to pick up. Like traditional RPGs, much of the player's time will be taken up by missions. There are 127 missions of varying length and complexity, 47 of these being part of the story and the other 80 as side missions. Many of these missions are mutually exclusive, and can be completed together. Gearbox wants to encourage the player to push themselves just a bit further to complete the next mission on their list. Each mission carries its own rewards, such as new weapons and items, or perhaps revealing a new piece of the story. Randomization The game also has a unique feature similar to Diablo's random item generation system. This new system will generate over 17,000,000 weapons (as of PAX 2009). The system randomized the guns by changing nearly everything about the guns, including barrel length, round type, round size, ironsights/scope, color, building material, and even additional damage such as explosion and shock. "We saw a ridiculous amount of guns, but perhaps the strangest was a revolver that fired shotgun shells. Gearbox is constantly surprised with what the system comes up with. They've seen rifles shoot everything from homing darts to rockets. 'One of the guns tracks onto something and locks, and after three seconds, target suddenly explodes,' director Matthew Armstrong says." Player vs. player At any time, a player can melee another player to issue a challenge. When the melee is returned, a 1 vs 1 duel starts. Players can also travel to "arenas" located at various locations in the game world. These arenas are specifically made for competitive play, where players can face off in both Free-For-All games or team-based games. (winning duels does not win items but is solely for the purpose of fun) Multiple Playthroughs After completing the game, the player is free to roam the world and wrap up any side missions left unfinished, drop the vault key off at Tannis and collect their reward and wander around aimlessly. After returning to the title screen and choosing the character, however, the player can choose to begin Playthrough 2. On the second playthrough, the character has all of the gear, skills, levels, and money that he or she ended the game with. All of the enemies scale up, with bandits beginning at level 34, and going up from there. The names of enemies also change, ie from psycho-maniac-lunatic, midget-little-stunted and Bruiser-Brute-Bully After beating the game again on Playthrough 2, all of the enemies scale again, ranging from 48-52 and dropping even better loot than before. The player can revisit and battle most of the bosses, since they respawn, and fight for better gear, participate in cooperative play, and fight in the arenas. Meme/Movie/Pop culture references Character Classes Borderlands includes four character classes, each with unique skills, abilities and back stories. As your character levels up, you can increase basic stats such as health totals, ammo capacity and accuracy. Each class also has three unique focus skill trees to develop. There is also an accessory item type specific to each class. The four classes are: * Brick (Berserker)-(Berserk) * Lilith (Siren)-(Phase walk) * Mordecai (Hunter)-(Bloodwing) * Roland (Soldier)-(Scorpio turret) Story In the distant future, several colonization ships head to Pandora, a planet on the edge of the galaxy. The colonists are drawn there in search of a better life as well as vast mineral resources said to be on the planet, free for anyone's taking, akin to a futuristic gold rush. Some time after settling the colonists discover that there is little the planet offers, aside from some decrepit alien ruins. When the companies mining the planet leave they let loose the criminals they had employed as forced labor and left any other colonists there. Some of the settlers seek to get rich quick by discovering alien technology. Most others are just trying to survive. After seven earth years, the planet's slow orbit brings a transition from winter to spring, and many horrifying creatures emerge from hibernation. A beacon of hope for the remaining colonists emerges in the form of a mysterious Alien Vault carved in the side of a mountain. This vault is said to contain vast stores of alien technology and secrets. The only problem is that the people who discovered the vault were completely wiped out by some sort of protective force. The only evidence of their discovery is a scattered radio transmission, proclaiming the vault's majesty, but not its location. Reviews PC requirements *2.4 GHz Pentium 4 Processor or equivalent *NVIDIA Geforce 8600 GS/ATI Radeon X850 Series :*''Requires Pixel shader version 3.0 or better**'' *DVD-ROM drive*** *8 GB of hard disk space **ONLY required to activate certain high-level graphics features '' ''***Not required if game is purchased off of Steam External link * Official Borderlands Website * BorderlandsForums.com Category:Content